


【GGad】苍穹9

by dahliax



Series: 【GGad】苍穹 [9]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Movie 2: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 20:58:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18881131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahliax/pseuds/dahliax
Summary: 架空军事向AU，飞行员梗。年龄设定上，GG是ad的生父的战友，比ad年长20岁，但是比ad生父小5岁。人物OOC预警，年龄操作，不接受的请勿点击，谢谢。





	【GGad】苍穹9

      威斯科夫飞行员学校是比较少数拥有A级到C级飞行员训练资质的专业学校（注1），学校一贯奉行严谨的类军事化管理，其中的飞行教官更是出了名的严厉，特别是现在站在新生面前的这一位，人称“恶魔”的雷奥。这位声名在外的教官一头棕褐色卷发，看起来四十岁上下的年纪，身材中等偏瘦，眼神犀利，一言以蔽之，不是一位好相与的角色。

     “我知道你们之中很多人以为考进了威斯科夫就万事大吉了。”雷奥将手负在身后，一遍遍扫视着在场的所有新学员，继续说道：“恕我直言，其中许多人根本熬不到毕业，不要说C类飞行证了，连A类的都拿不到。”站立着的人群中发出一阵轻轻的讪笑声，雷奥脸色一沉道：“我知道你们现在不会相信我说的话，我也不会试图说服你们，日后自然见分晓。还有……”中年的教官特意停顿了一下，等所有人都安静下来后，语气冷淡地强调道：“那些以为凭借家族背景就能在这里浑水摸鱼的少爷们，我希望你们清楚这一点，我这里不存在‘特殊照顾’这种说法。最后，欢迎大家来到威斯科夫。”底下响起一阵稀稀拉拉的掌声，这个听起来不怎么客气的入学仪式算是顺利结束了。

      这批新生一共分为四个班，每个班十个人。阿不思被分在飞行二班，带班教官正是雷奥。教室座位是随机由自己选择的，阿不思选择了一个靠窗的最后一排座位，拉开椅子坐下来，从随身包中抽出一本书来开始阅读。开学第一天并没有专业课要上，大家都在等候教官前来宣讲课程安排，其余的人都在忙着互相寒暄，熟悉彼此，阿不思却坐在教室的角落里低头看书，显得有些格格不入。一个突兀的声音在阿不思书桌前乍然响起：“你好，我叫埃维森斯·冯·弗里德里希，叫我埃维就好，请问怎么称呼你？”阿不思抬起眼来，面前站着一位有着浅金色头发的高挑少年，五官虽然挺端正，但是带着一脸轻浮的笑容，正笑盈盈地看着自己。“你好，我叫阿不思·邓布利多。”阿不思回答道，准备低下头来继续看书，没想到自称埃维的少年继续愉快地问道：“有没有人告诉过你，你长得很好看？”阿不思按捺下对这类轻浮浪子嗤之以鼻的不屑表情，彬彬有礼地再次简短回答道：“没有。”埃维森斯带着遗憾的表情耸耸肩膀，叹息道：“那真是太可惜了。”埃维森斯指了指远处的两个挨在一起盯着这里一直傻笑着的少年，邀请道：“我晚上要和那两个家伙出去玩，你一起来吗？”阿不思心底觉得无聊至极，但是仍旧委婉地说道：“不了，谢谢你。”埃维森斯似乎没有感受到被拒绝的尴尬，反而露出来更灿烂的笑容来，与阿不思道别：“那么下次再约你，拜拜，阿不思。”埃维森斯一回到少年堆里，立刻得意洋洋地宣布道：“你们都输了！记得要给我买一个礼拜的烟！我说了他会搭理我的嘛！你们都还不信！”三个人继而在教室里笑成一团。

      开学的第一天总算平稳度过，阿不思独自一人回到了宿舍里，因为格林德沃的特别要求，他得到了一间单人的房间，而且与其余的飞行学员都不在一个楼层。傍晚时分，阿不思用钥匙打开旧式的黄铜球形锁，轻轻地阖上门。他坐在单人床的床沿上，他知道一向对自己关怀备至的管家费恩已经吩咐司机汉斯将房间细致整理过了，床褥、睡衣、洗浴用品等都是从家中带过来的，生怕他在学校里感到一丝一毫的不习惯。阿不思这时候深刻地体会到自己正是雷奥教官口中的“少爷们”之一，无可奈何地摇了摇头。

      窗外的天色开始黯淡下来，天幕在远方渐变成美丽的普鲁士蓝，云层缥缈虚幻，晚霞绚烂夺目，苍穹的影像倒映在那对蓝眼睛里。少年突然怀念起书房里那昏黄的光亮来，那个人的身影在脑海中挥之不去，戳地胸口有点隐隐发闷，他静静地望着窗外，微不可查地叹了一口气。

      格林德沃别墅的一楼，仆从房间里，两个女仆凑在一起闲聊着。“唉……自从阿不思小少爷离家上学以后，这大半个月主人都很少回来了，以前还会给少爷带那些时新的甜点，小少爷还会分给我们这些下人吃呢！”一头黑发的年轻女仆感慨道，她身旁一位稍微年长些的红发女仆立即点头附和道：“对呀对呀，小少爷人真的超温柔，对我们这些下人也和善。不过听说这次的学校，本来主人是不答应的，后来不知道怎么又答应了。”黑发女仆突然压低了声音，说着：“难怪前一段时间小少爷心情那么低落，都不下楼来，别看他人和和气气，性子估计也是挺犟的，估计主人拗不过他，所以最后答应了吧！”红发的女仆用手点了下黑发女仆的额头，调笑道：“好啦，不要瞎猜了，主人最不喜欢我们这些下人乱嚼舌根。我问过汉斯了，明晚阿不思少爷就回来了，主人肯定会回家的。还是早点睡吧，明日有得忙啦！”

      威斯科夫飞行员学校在每个月循例的“飞行假期”前一日下午，会提前到三点钟放学，很多学员会选择去附近的城镇上逛一逛，或者约上三五好友去酒吧喝酒。阿不思走出校门的时候，就看见自家的司机汉斯已经在恭候他了。阿不思朝着汉斯微微一笑，然后低头坐进车里。

      车窗外的景色一帧帧快速向后移动，阿不思漫不经心地侧过脸来，注视着车窗在光影摇曳中明明灭灭。他无法欺骗自己，他想见他。

      候在门口的老管家费恩和一众仆丛们看见阿不思从轿车里走出来的时候，脸上都挂着难以掩饰的欣喜，阿不思看见这些熟悉的面庞也显得很愉快，他一面回应着一声声的关心询问，一面不动声色地问了一句：“爸爸，他……回来了吗？”一个男仆马上应声答道：“主人早就回来了，在书房呢。”阿不思迅速将随身行李都交给仆从们，然后大步流星地走向书房，等他到达门口的时候又有些踟蹰起来，他深吸了一口气后，伸出手来在那扇木门上敲了两下。“阿尔，进来吧。”男人的声音在门后面沉静地响起，阿不思推门进入，格林德沃抬起眼来与他对视着，两人相互的身影投射在彼此的眼眸里。还是格林德沃先打破了这股沉默，他微微笑着说道：“阿尔，我很想你。”阿不思的心脏开始砰砰地剧烈鼓动起来，他觉得自己眼眶发烫，眼神也随之变得热烈，许多话语堵在胸口里翻腾着，最后仅仅挤出这一句话来：“爸爸，我回来了。”

      晚餐的时候，格林德沃详细地问了阿不思很多关于学校里的大小琐事，就如同一位真正的父亲那样。老管家费恩特意早早地将阿不思的卧室清理一新，并提前在二楼的大浴室里放好了洗澡水。阿不思确实也觉得有点疲倦，在用完晚餐后即刻去洗浴休息了。

      午夜时分，格林德沃悄无声息地进入阿不思的卧室里，他看见少年躺在床上双目紧闭，纤长的睫毛却在轻轻颤抖着，他知道，他在等他。男人走到床沿坐在少年身边，他良久地注视着他，然后轻柔地拨开他面颊上的红色卷发，在他的眉心落下一吻。阿不思听见男人对着他说：“晚安，阿尔，好好休息吧。”然后少年听到了脚步声开始远去，继而是门锁转动声，格林德沃竟然离开了房间。

 

**Author's Note:**

> 注1:有参考二战时期德军的飞行员执照等级，开战斗机的话一定要拿到C证。


End file.
